Luanne's Saga
"Luanne's Saga" is the fifth episode of the FOX animated television series "King of the Hill". It was written by Paul Lieberstein. Synopsis When Hank complains about Luanne's belongings cluttering his den, Luanne assures him that she will soon be living with her boyfriend, Buckley. Later that day, Buckley drives his motorcycle to the Hill residence and picks up Luanne. The couple drives thirty yards away when the bike stops and Luanne gets off. When Luanne returns home, sobbing, it becomes clear Buckley broke up with her. Hank grows concerned when Peggy is unable to "fix" Luanne's dilemma. Peggy tells her husband it will help if he tells Luanne how pretty she looks. Unfortunately, Hank approaches Luanne after she has been crying. Furious, Luanne snaps at him, screaming that she was dumped by her boyfriend. When Luanne continues crying, Hank convinces her that it is all right to swallow her emotions. He then promises to help her find a new man in forty-eight hours. When Hank and Luanne begin to bond, Peggy chastises her husband for meddling with a natural process. Hank responds by telling his wife how pretty she looks. Peggy melts completely. Hank, Peggy, Luanne, Bill, Boomhauer, Dale and Nancy drive to Ugly's Saloon. Determined to keep his word about finding Luanne a boyfriend, and equally determined to keep his wife in the dark about his motives, Hank tells his friends to search the bar for a potential suitor. In an attempt to keep his wife distracted, Hank asks Bill to dance with Peggy. After passing over several men, Hank notices a flash of light emanating from a shiny belt buckle. The wearer of the belt, Wade, an all-American young football player, passes muster with Hank. Shortly thereafter, Hank tells Luanne to introduce herself. Hank and Peggy return home. When Buckley returns looking to patch things up with Luanne, Hank sends him away, implying that Luanne is with Wade now. Later that night when Luanne returns home with Boomhauer, her new boyfriend, Hank is horrorstruck. When Hank sees Luanne giving Boomhauer a peck on the cheek, he storms up to the couple. Luanne explains how, the moment Hank left the saloon, Wade turned into "Mr. Grabby Sam". Hank forbids Luanne from dating Boomhauer, noting that he is her landlord. Out of spite, Luanne counters she will stay at Boomhauer’s home. Despite Boomhauer's objections, Luanne moves in. Realizing how much Luanne and Hank genuinely like one another, Peggy arranges for the pair to "accidentally" show up at Luby’s restaurant at the same time. Still angered, Hank tells Luanne to stop by the house and pick up her belongings. The next day, when Luanne shows up at the house, she finds her belongings unpacked and spread out neatly in the den. Hank admits how much better he likes the room. Realizing she’s being allowed to stay at the house, Luanne tells Hank how much she loves him. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Buckley *John Redcorn *Chuck Mangione (debut/cameo) Watch Episode Trivia *The writer of this episode, Paul Lieberstein was nominated for the 1997 Annie Award for Best Individual Achievement: Writing in a TV Production. *In one scene, Hank is seen in his garage, trying to make noise to block out Luanne's crying. However, there is a window that looks out into the yard and into a window on the left that belongs to the den. This room is never seen again. *This is the first episode of many in the series to reference Chuck Mangione and his hit single, "Feels So Good". *Hank treats Luanne's use of the word "buttocks" as if it is profanity. *Hank uses a hammer and circular saw to drown out Luanne's over-dramatic sobbing, but it didn't last long. *Hank states that Luanne and Buckley had only been together for 3 weeks. *It is suggested that Hank feels nervous about telling Luanne she looks pretty because she is family. *For whatever reason, Chuck Mangione appears to be much younger than he is in real life. *Hank uses Peggy's "you look pretty" strategy to make her stop criticizing Hank's actions. *Dale unintentionally makes himself seem gay by saying he will "look for a guy with a round, muscular butt", causing Hank to change the subject. *This is the first episode to reference Bill's attraction to Peggy, seen when he decides to dance with Peggy without question. *Dale is able to scare the daylights out of a man next to him at the urinal by looking down and to his left and saying "you seem like a regular guy". *Buckley is shown to be self-absorbed when he states that the expensive chocolates are not for Luanne, but "for me for later". *This is the first episode to show Boomhauer's Dodge Super Bee, as opposed to his green truck. *Hank calls Buckley a "dip head" and Boomhauer a "cradle robber" (a dip head is someone who uses chewing tobacco, and a cradle robber is someone who dates people much younger than themself). *First guest appearance of Chuck Mangione. *The entire Peggy's "Pandora's Box" speech is cut out in the syndicated airings. But it is featured on Adult Swim however. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Luanne Category:Episodes starring Luanne